Mine and Mine Only
by PureHeartedGrace
Summary: Haruhiko has come up with another plot to try and win Misaki over- only this time, things go far. Much, much too far.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited that it's published! I'm obviously new to this so if you're gonna comment on this (and please do=P) try to go a little easy on me, ok? Haha, ok so here we go! I'M EXCITED! **

**(edit)- I rewrote a lot of this chapter to make it better. Hopefully there won't be any more typos...**

_**I don't own Junjou Romantica.**_

**Mine and Mine Only-Chapter 1**

**- Thursday Night, in Misaki's POV-**

"Misaki."

I flinched as a strong pairs of arms with huge hands wrapped themselves around my waist. From the dim light emitting from my desk lamp I could see his large shadow overwhelm mine.

I frowned and turned my head to look at him. "Come on not now Usagi-san, I'm _trying _to do my homework here... If I don't finish this essay by tonight I'll probably get a dictionary thrown at my face!"

He leaned his face closer and brushed his lips against my ear whispering, "So what you're implying is that you want to continue this later…Alright. I'll take note of that."

I blushed furiously. "N-no baka! That's not what I meant at all! Now seriously stop- I really do need to finish this or Kamijou the Devil is gonna kill me…"

Usagi-san smirked at my reaction, and finally released his iron grip on me. He paused for a moment, as if he was debating on whether or not listening to me. As he stood up straight, I sighed in relief. I had just narrowly avoided being made a mess of, and knowing Usagi-san it probably would've been all night long…

"Looks like you might need a little help with that essay, Misaki," he said, nudging his head towards the blank sheet of paper sitting in front of me.

"N-no thanks," I stuttered, still trying to calm my racing heart. I'd decided that I needed some time alone to concentrate.

"Ok then," he chuckled as he turned around to exit my room, "Oh by the way, I'm going to meet Aikawa tomorrow morning at the publishing company to turn in a manuscript, so I won't be there when you eat breakfast. Try not to miss me _too _much."

I slightly blushed again and nodded my head. No matter how hard I tried, whenever Usagi-san wasn't around I felt lonely. No, wait...

_'I mean the HOUSE feels lonely and quiet. Not me,'_ There was no way that I was lonely without him, that was just so, so _wrong._ I was a straight guy after all...

As I was thinking this, I suddenly realized that my room had become abnormally quiet. I wondered if Usagi-san went somewhere, but that idea was immediatly discarded. The old man would've told me if he was leaving now. I dismissed my train of thoughts and turned back around to try and begin my literature homework. Just as I was beginning to write the first character of my name, I was suddenly lifted from my chair and into Usagi-san's arms.

'_When did he get back over here?'_

"Hey! what do you think you're-" I was silenced as he leaned his face forward and pressed his lips to mine. I struggled for a few moments weakly attempting to push him away, but eventually ceased my efforts and leaned deeper into the kiss. I surrendered, entwining my fingers into his hair as he pulled my waist closer to him. As I bent backwards and he leaned over me, I felt a special kind of happiness, a happiness that only came to me when Usagi-san kissed me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

As Usagi-san broke off the kiss he stared longingly into my eyes for several moments. Then, without saying a word, he released me and swiftly exited my room, closing the door behind him. As my racing heart slowed down, reality flooded back to me and I realized what I had just done.

...

"Gaahhhhh! No no no _no!_ I'm a normal, healthy 19 year old! I'm a normal, healthy 19 year old!" I screamed, repeatedly banging my head on my desk.

**-Haruhiko's POV-**

I was sitting in Living Room number two when, just like that, it popped into my head- a way to finally seperate _it _and Misaki. My mood brightened up instantly, my stress from work and life in general momentarily forgotten. The idea was perfect- I could foresee no flaws or loopholes. I just needed to know one thing. I stood up from my recliner chair, strided over to my laptop, and looked up Misaki Takahashi on Facebook. I scrolled down the list until I saw a picture of my unrequited love staring back at me with those big, innocent eyes. I clicked on his picture.

I stared hopefully at the screen on his blog page. The latest post was by Misaki. It read:

_My Nii-chan Takahiro got a new cellphone and number today. I'm having a little trouble trying to get it in my head but I think I finally got it! Let's see.. I think it's 276-758-8845._* _…Yeah that's it!_

I shook my head in disbelief at the screen. I didn't think this would be so easy! I felt almost excited as I wrote down the number on a pad of paper. Then looking at the digital clock on my laptop, I realized that it was already 11:00 at night. Slightly disappointed, I turned off the device- my idea would have to wait until tomorrow. But even so, I smirked at the thought. Tommorow, Takahiro-san would be receiving a phone call. And soon, Misaki would be mine.

**-Friday Morning, in Misaki's POV-**

I set down my plate of sunny-side-up eggs and sat down at the kitchen table, preparing to eat. "Itadakimasu," I said quietly to myself before grabbing my fork. I picked up a bit of egg white and was about to eat it when suddenly the doorbell rang. I set down my utensils and scuttled over to the door, wiping my hands on my jeans. I opened the door.

"Ohayou, I have a delivery for Misaki Takahashi-san. Is he at home right now?"

'_What do you know, it's another delivery guy_,' I thought to myself. "Hai, I am him, but are you _sure_ it wasn't sent to Akihiko Usami?

The man looked at his delivery card with a furrowed brow. "No, I'm sure it was addressed to you. Do you want me to tell you who it was from?"

A small lump formed in my throat and I swallowed. "No that's fine, I think I already know who sent it…" The man nodded.

'_It's dejavu all over again!'_ my head screamed at me.

"Ok, thanks." I took the package from the guy's hands and gently closed the door. The lump in my throat grew as I turned the delivery card over. Why was I so afraid to look at it? I cautiously brought the card closer to my face to read it. It said:

_To: Misaki Takahashi_

_From: Haruhiko Usami_

Oh_ great. _I bet I already knew what was in the package! Taking a pair of scissors from the kitchen, I cut open the packaging tape and opened the cardboard box. After folding back the last flap, just as I had suspected, there lay many assortments of strawberries inside.

**-Takahiro's POV-**

"So how was work today, sweetie?" asked my beautiful wife, Manami, as she opened the door wider to let me in the house.

I stepped inside and gave her a quick kiss. "It was great, everyone seemed to be in a good mood because of the cupcakes you baked for Keitaro's 26th birthday. They really were good-everyone told me to tell you 'arigatou'." I then wiped my feet on the welcome mat and slipped my black raincoat off.

She smiled. "Well tell them it was no problem, I enjoy baking anyways! And besides, Keitaro always sends you presents when it's your birthday."

_RING RING RING!_

Ah, it was the phone. I stood up from the couch and was about to pick it up, but Manami beat me to it. She smiled tenderly at me again then pressed the device to her ear.

"Hello, Takahashi residence, Manami Takahashi speaking," she said. After a few moments she directed her gaze at me, holding the phone out. "It's for you."

I smiled again. Chances were that it was either Usagi-san or Misaki calling, and I hadn't touched base with either of them in a while. I swiftly walked towards Manami and she passed the phone to me. I put the appliance to my ear, but to my surprise it was not Misaki or Usagi-san. It was someone new.

"Hello?"

The person on the other line spoke. "Hello, I am Haruhiko Usami, Akihiko's older brother. I presume you know who I'm speaking of?"

"Yes, yes I do," I replied steadily, "Why are you calling?"

From across the room Manami perked up and looked at me, some concern flooding her face.

Haruhiko-san paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm calling about something that's been happening for a quite a while behind your back. It may shock you."

'_Huh? What could he possibly be talking about?' _I wondered.

"Well you see," he continued, as if he could read my mind," It involves Akihiko and your little brother, Misaki…"

***A/N: I know for a fact that Japanese phone numbers do not look like that. I'm too lazy to research what they look like though, so I'm just gonna keep all phone numbers in this story structured the same way.**

**And there you have it-chapter 1 of my first fancfiction! Please rate and tell me what you think! I hope nobody sounded OOC but if they do please tell me=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I bet you all hate me now because I left chapter 1 off at a bit of a cliffhanger XD but I promise this will make up for it! Also forgive me if I have a ton of typos because I only proofread this part twice… Anyways enjoy! **

**...**

**Misaki: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Wait, what?**

**Misaki: The disclaimer, baka! Usagi-san and I don't belong to you…**

**Usagi-san: That may be true Misaki, but you will always be mine. *throws Misaki over his shoulder and starts walking upstairs***

**Misaki: H-hey! Put me down! I already told you that I'm not gay! Seriously-I'm not gay! USAGI-SAN!**

**Me: *Cough cough* I'll just say the disclaimer and leave you two alone… :P**

_**I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.**_

**Mine and Mine Only-Chapter 2**

**-Friday Night, in Misaki's POV-**

_DING DONG_

'_Who could that be, at this hour?' _I wondered. I advanced to the door and opened it wide to see my older brother, clothes drenched and hair matted to his face from the pouring rain. His glasses were blurry, too.

"Oh hey Nii-chan, what are you doing here so late at night? Well never mind that let me take your coat off! You're soaking wet Nii-chan why did you come here during a-" I stopped in mid-sentence as I took note of his facial expression. Nii-chan's eyes were cold; his usual smile was replaced with a tight frown. He had this grim look on his face, almost like one you would get from a funeral. The way his face looked right now, it reminded me of someone. Who was it? I couldn't quite place my finger on it…

Ah, that was it. His expression reminded me of Haruhiko.

"Nii-cha-"

"Is Akihiko home?"

"…Gome?"

"Is Akihiko at home, Misaki?"

I swallowed. _'Why did he call Usagi-san 'Akihiko?'_ "Yes, but he's sleeping and knowing him, he's not getting up anytime soon," I responded with a halfhearted laugh.

Nii-chan squinted his eyes a bit. "Good, because I have something to discuss with you," He stepped inside the room and removed his coat. As if to make sure that I hadn't lied, he took a quick glance around the room. Then slowly, he turned his head to look back at me.

I swallowed again. Seriously, what was wrong? I felt like he was staring directly into my soul, able to see every thought I'd ever thought, able to see my deepest, darkest secrets and see right through all the lies I'd ever spoken. His eyes were a black hole, absorbing everything around them but at the same time not revealing their secrets.

I took a small step back. "Nii-chan? Is something wrong? You can tell me if you want…" I hoped it, whatever it was, wasn't something I had caused because I had already been such a burden on Nii-chan ever since our parents had died.

He glared at me with his cold, emotionless eyes. "You should know _exactly _what I'm talking about, Misaki_. _You know, like that _tiny_ little fact that you and Akihiko are in that _tiny_ little relationship?"

I froze. "…Hahaha Nii-chan stop joking, I-I don't get what you're talki-"

"Don't lie to me! I know everything that's been going on between you and your _'Usagi-san'_," He spat out the name, "from the BL novels to what you do in the middle of the night!* Why Misaki, why_? _I can't believe you could do this, especially with my best friend! By the way if you hadn't noticed yet, he's a MAN!"

It was obvious that Nii-chan was losing his temper, and he was losing it fast. I stared at the floor in shame. How could he have possibly found out about this? This was the absolute worst! I couldn't believe a disaster like this could happen! And not only that, but Usagi-san wasn't even there to help me defend myself… I had to face this alone.

"…"

"…"

"Alright," I feebly said, breaking the silence, "I admit it. Usagi-san and I are…lovers. I never expected it to turn out this way-really I didn't, but it just kind of happened-"

"Just kind of happened? Misaki, if you stay by that man's side, all the years I spent raising you were just a waste! Do you really think Mom and Dad would have wanted this? This isn't right, you've fallen off of God's path! Two men are _not_ meant to have feelings for each other, not in that way! And speaking of feelings, Akihiko doesn't love you-he's just pretending! Why don't you realize that all this time you've been a replacement, a replacement for _me! _You think I was thickheaded enough as to not realize that he had feelings for me? Well let me tell you right now, I've always known! And if you keep this up, damn it Misaki, he's going to break your heart!"

I gasped, my eyes widening in utter shock. Nii-chan knew about Usagi-san's neglected feelings for him? Had he just pretended not to realize, just brushed it off like it was nothing? Nii-chan would never do that- never _ever! _It simply just was because that wasn't the type of person he was... Besides, that was totally heartless! And what was this whole thing about "replacement" again? I needed to tell Nii-chan that he was mistaken! Of course Usagi-san loved me; he'd told me countless times _why_ he cherished me so much!

"Nii-chan you've got it all wrong-Usagi-san loves me! I know for a fact that he does!" I spurted out.

He wasn't fazed one bit. "How can you be so sure Misaki? Words mean absolutely nothing! It could all be a lie!"

"B-but I- he- we are-" I stuttered, reaching out towards him, trying to convey my explanation.

My elder brother looked me directly in the eyes and screamed, "Prove to me that he's not lying Misaki, PROVE IT!"

I dropped my hand to my side, flinching at the sheer intensity of his voice. How could I really prove to not just Takahiro, but to anyone that Usagi-san really loved me, that we were truly in love? All those times he'd claimed to treasure me, all those things he'd bought and totally spoiled me with, all the time we'd spent together- could that really all just be fake, not true, pure-hearted love? Had Usagi-san just put up with all that to have my body at his disposal? Was it all just...one big lie?

"N-no! We _are _in love! It's all real! I-I love Usagi-san!" I cried out, curling my hands into tight fists. I could feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes, as one lone question stirred up in the back of my mind. _'But does he love me back?'_

Suddenly Takahiro grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up inches from his face. " That's it-I can't take it anymore… You're going to have to make a decision! I want you to leave this house, never come back here, and _never ever speak to that man again_. If you don't Misaki, I swear to God I will never forgive you!" And with that, he released me and stormed out the door.

The abrupt silence was overwhelming me and I sank to my knees, shivering. What was I going to do? How could I possibly choose between my Nii-chan and Usagi-san? Nobody should have to choose between family and lovers! Both were equal, not one was of greater importance than the other. Having to choose between the two would absolutely break me, no matter which it was. This was terrible-absolutely, dreadfully, utterly terrible!

"Not…fair…" I gasped, "Not fair, why..? N-Nii-chan why…would you do this to me..!"

And I let the tears fall.

**-Usagi-san's POV-**

"What the hell…" I grumbled, stretching my arms. Ever since I had woken up, I could hear loud voices arguing back and forth, back and forth, from downstairs. God, was it annoying. What kind of conflict could have possibly caused such clamorous voices? I hoped it wasn't Aikawa screaming her lungs out at Misaki for not keep track of me- I really didn't want to deal with that at 11:37 at night. But, wait. What if it wasn't Aikawa, what if it was someone even _worse?_ I didn't think Misaki would be able to handle something like that.

'_Is he in trouble?' _I worriedly thought. After lying there for a few moments longer, I could endure my unanswered questions no more. Setting Suzuki-san carefully on the bed, I kicked the sheets off of me and stood up. I was careful not to trip over any of the countless toys scattered across the ground as I slowly made my way to the door.

And suddenly the house was quiet again, causing me to become even more suspicious. Normal arguments can't just end abruptly like that, now can they? In a matter of mere seconds I had flung open the door and made my way halfway down the stairs. As I completed my way down the second half, I saw a sight that nearly broke my heart in two. It was Misaki, on his hands and knees, with tears streaming down his face.

"Misaki? What's wrong?" I cried out in surprise.

The nineteen-year old looked up at me with those big green eyes, blinking in confusion. "U-Usagi-san…?" And then he started sobbing even harder than before.

Misaki shook his head as if to say 'no, everything is fine', and stood up violently shaking. He wiped the back of his hand over his eyes but the tears kept flowing. I took a slow step towards him, showing him that I would be there for comfort, not lust. The moment I made a movement though, he gasped inwardly and took off, sprinting up the stairs. I frowned as I heard the lock for his room click shut.

I strided back upstairs, made my way over to his room and knocked gently on the door. "What is it, Misaki? I know something's wrong. Don't hide it from me, otherwise it could become a burden_-_" I cut myself off, realizing what I had just said.

"_Dammit!" _my conscience screamed at me, "_You've just made the situation even worse-Bakahiko!" _

I felt a bead of sweat forming on my forehead, and slightly panicked.

After regaining my composure, I pressed my ear to the door and waited for a response. Moments later a near-inaudible voice whispered back, "Please go away…"

I pulled back from the door and slowly walked back across the hallway. There would be no use wasting my time trying to persuade him to tell me what was going on, especially when he wouldn't even unlock the door. Besides, I knew I would find out one way or another. Even though I'd realized that, I still couldn't help but wonder. I shook my head as I glanced back at my toy-paradise room. There was_ no_ way that I would be able to sleep with the current situation. Frowning again, I mentally slapped myself for not coming down sooner.

_'Really, though,' _I pondered,_ 'What the hell happened?'_

***A/N: to be honest I'm not 100% sure if Haruhiko even knows that Usagi-san writes BL novels… so let's just pretend that he does, even if that's not the truth :P**

**Ok so first off I know that Takahiro was _really_ OOC in this chapter (I apologize), but there's a reason for that, which is explained in the scene where Haruhiko tells the big secret to Takahiro (bad bad Usagi-ani!). Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking, "But that scene doesn't exist!" WELL see here's what happened. I spent like 3 hours typing that scene up, but then after it was done I decided that it would be better if I cut the scene out (Don't ask why, it's kind of complicated). So I did, but saved it in a different file on my computer. I will probably put that part up **_**after**_** the story is finished, as a deleted scene. So sorry, but you'll have to wait until then to see that. Also I'm sorry for boring you to death with this sad attempt of an excuse! =S**

**Other than that, please rate and tell me what you liked and absolutely hated! It motivates me to finish chapters faster when I read your reviews so… yeah=) Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and support! I really do apologize again for Takahiro being **_**EXTREMELY **_**OOC but if he wasn't then the plotline would be murdered and it would be really unoriginal and cheesy. Now don't get me wrong, I love cheesy stuff, it's just that I can't really write it... Well anyways sit back and enjoy chapter 3 of Mine and Only Mine! Woo! **

**_I don't own Junjou Romantica._**

**Mine and Only Mine- Chapter 3**

**-Saturday Morning, in Misaki's POV-**

For the first time in my life, I hated the weekend. Why, do you ask? Well you see when I go to school, no matter how boring it is, or how many chalk pieces get pelted at me (Damn Kamijou-sensei), or however many times Sumi-senpai asks me about Usagi-san, it keeps my mind off things at home. But, because it was the weekend, I had 48 _long_ hours to think about how my life had turned into a huge mess in only about 10 minutes. In fact, I was so miserable that I didn't get any sleep at all the previous night! If that's not torture then I don't know what is…

A door on the second floor slowly creaked open. I put on a plastic smile as Akihiko Usami, prestigious lord of Japanese books and BL novels, came lumbering down the stairs with Suzuki-san tucked snugly under his arm. He yawned whilst making his way to the kitchen table, and with great caution set the giant bear down in a chair. Then, attaining and lighting himself a cigarette, Usagi-san looked at me in a curious way. Wisps of smoke trailed upwards into the ceiling as the author leaned backwards into his seat. My eyebrows twitched.

'_What the hell is with this guy, already smoking at this hour- No wait, that's not the problem here! I need to be cautious of what I say and do. He's obviously suspicious that something bad happened last night, especially after he saw the state I was in. I can't let him know what's going on, since I need to straighten this mess out by myself. This is my problem, after all. It's between me and Nii-chan." _I sighed and stared up at the cieling, still trying to decide what to do.

I guess I'd been spacing out for a while, because my train of thought was suddenly interrupted with the strong smell of smoke. At first I thought it was from Usagi-san's cigarette but soon realized that its source was coming from the stove.

"Gahhhhh!" I cried. "The food is burning!" I sat there in shock for a split second, then frantically began sweeping my hand back and forth over the stovetop. There were black clouds billowing up from the food, suffocating the air in the kitchen. Eventually it became difficult to see anything and I started coughing profusely. I heard Usagi-san calling my name from across the room, but I ignored him. I really didn't feel like talking to him at the moment, and besides, I needed to turn off the stove before-

I cursed furiously as the smoke detector above me starting beeping annoyingly, while simultaneously the sprinkler system turned on and shot down water all over the first floor. My hair quickly became soaking wet and my clothes clung to my skin. I blindly felt around the countertop, searching for the stove dials, becoming more and more agitated by each second. After _finally_ discovering the notch, turning it off, and opening up a window to let the smoke out, I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. Opening the bottom cabinet, I pulled out a black hairdryer and ran back down the stairs.

"Wow, what a _great_ way to start my morning!" I shrieked, "Now I'm going to have to dry off the whole fucking apartment!" I grabbed the hairdryer plug and shoved it into a socket above the countertop. From the corner of my eye I could see Usagi-san's eyes widen, and he instantly jumped up from where he was sitting. He started speed walking towards me and stretched out his hand. "Wait Misaki, the water-!"

Too late. I angrily flipped the switch on the appliance and a bunch of sparks exploded from the outlet. I jerked back as I felt extreme waves of shock surge throughout my body, taking control over me. I dropped the cord and stumbled onto the floor, feeling the stamina in my body rapidly dissolving. My eyes felt heavy, so heavy, like someone had dropped a hundred weights on them. I could see smoke rising from my arms; it felt like someone had shoved a thousand white-hot needles into them. Oh, it hurt so badly. I couldn't take the pain, and felt my body turning limp. Closing my eyes, I slowly inhaled. I felt myself quickly becoming more and more unconscious, and eventually I was barely aware of everything around me.

Just before I melted into the darkness, my ears picked up a distant voice calling out me. I strained to stay awake for just a bit longer and managed to hear, "No! Misaki... don't worry, ...thing's gonna be fine... don't...please..."

**-Two and a half hours later-**

"Poor kid, I hope he's okay… Ah! Misaki! I'm glad to see you've finally woken up!"

_'Huh...? Who's that?'_ I opened my eyes, but that proved to do no good because everything was blurry. "Wait, where am I…?"

"You're at the hospital, seems like you got electrocuted. It's good to see that you look okay though," replied the voice.

As my vision cleared, I saw a tall, black-haired man in a white coat standing beside me. He was holding a clipboard and scribbling something down. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. _'Ugh, that must've been one of the dumbest things I've done, trying to use a hairdryer when I'm soaking wet. Usagi-san must have brought me to the hospital- I bet that caused him a ton of trouble…"_

The man looked up from his clipboard and back at me. "Okay, so tell me right now, do you feel any nausea, dizziness, irritability, or numbness?* If you do, don't worry they should just be some, um, temporary side effects. Nothing to really worry about."

I shook my head. "No, I feel okay, ano…"

"You can call me Kusama-san," He smiled.

"Oh, ok," I looked down at my hands. He seemed like a pretty nice guy, and he was good looking too (And no, I'm not implying anything by saying that). His name and face rang a bell, but I couldn't place my finger on where I'd seen him before. Was memory loss an aftereffect of being shocked by electricity?

After a few moments, I realized who he was.

"Hey you're Kusama-san from the _flower shop!_" I announced.

Kusama-san's eyes suddenly widened and he stared at the ground, shuffling his feet. Whoops, seemed like I'd struck a bit of a nerve*. I wondered what could possibly be so embarrassing about working at a flower shop... Besides, didn't he see me before, since I'd bought Usagi-san flowers several times before?

Ugh… Usagi-san and Nii-chan. How could I forget about my little "situation"? How was I going to choose between them? It was inevitable. I obviously needed some assistance in deciding, but it couldn't be from anyone who knew about what was really going on. I wondered who would fit that category. I lay there for a few seconds, trying to think of someone who could help.

Oh, _duh! _Said person was standing right in front of me!

I looked back up from my hands to my doctor and asked innocently, " Ano, this is just hypothetical, but if you had to choose between two very important things, how would you go about deciding which one to choose?"

Kusama-san frowned slightly, as if in deep concentration. After a few moments of a somewhat edgy silence, the extremely tall doctor cleared his throat and said, "I guess I would try to do the right thing, choose the thing that that would benefit the most amount of people. Why do you ask?"

" No reason really…" I felt my stomach tying itself into a knot the moment those words came out of my mouth. It made me feel horrible inside when I lied, and I absolutely despised it. Trying to see if moving around would help me feel a little bit better, I kicked my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I reached my arms over my head, standing on my tiptoes. Stretching always felt _so_ good after I'd been lying in bed for a long time.

I looked back to Kusama-san. "When will I be able to leave? Er, well, not that I mean that this place isn't nice or anything…"

His blue eyes directed towards me and softened a bit. "Haha, no I understand, you've had a long day and you want to go home," Glancing at his clipboard again he continued," and I can probably let you go in a couple of hours, since you've had no major injuries. That was pretty lucky, by the way."

I nodded my head. Kusama-san told me that I should probably sit back down to get a little more rest, and so I did. He also explained that if I needed anything I should just press the red button next to my bed, since he was directed to go check up on other patients. Moments after the doctor left the room a slightly shorter, amethyst eyed silver-haired man stumbled through the doorway. He looked extremely anxious and exhausted. The knot in my stomach tightened even more- after all, it _was_ my fault that he was like this.

Usagi-san took one look at me and looked somewhat relieved after realizing that I was physically okay. He advanced towards me and sat down on my bed, smoothing my hair. "Well I'm glad to see nothing long-term happened to you Misaki, but really, what were you thinking? You had me worried sick…"

Ah, my pity party had finally arrived. I was really happy that Usagi-san had saved me and cared about me, but I really couldn't concentrate on what he was saying at the moment. At this point, I really didn't care what he said as long as it didn't involve my fight with Nii-chan. _Anything _would be better than that…

***A/N: Those are actual aftereffects people can get from being electrocuted. It took me forever to write this sentence because I was doing research about it! **

***A/N 2: If you didn't realize yet, Nowaki is embarassed about working at the flower shop because he wants to be an equal to Hiroki. Having a job like that makes him feel unworthy to be with his lover. **

**Umm... I apologize for this chapter being so poorly written! I was having a HUGE writer's block and couldn't think straight, and I don't think it turned out that great. I guess the only good thing is that Nowaki showed up.. even though he really didn't have much of a part. It's possible HiroXNowaki will appear later on in the chapters but don't count on it. I'm still trying to decide how I'm going to end the story so.. yeah. Anything could happen at this point. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please rate+favorite+alert. It makes me really happy when you do!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys- I'm back again with chapter 4! I really do hope I'm updating fast enough because I know how it feels to be reading a really great story (meaning mine ;) no haha just kidding) and you have to wait 3 months for the next chapter to come out. It's NOT fun…. so I'll just hurry up and get started.**

_**I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything involving it (besides this story :P).**_

_**Mine and Mine Only- Chapter 4**_

**-Saturday afternoon, in Misaki's POV-**

I was released from the hospital three hours later, as Kusama-san had promised. Usagi-san and I drove home in silence, and it was really, really _awkward. _The author said not a word to me as we rose up in the elevator, and eventually punched in the security code to get in the house. I knew why the atmosphere was like this- Usagi-san was angry at me for being so stupid, but also feeling pitiful for the accident, and probably still suspicious of what was going on. To be honest, I would've been surprised if he had a different reaction!

As the door was pushed open I noticed that the kitchen was a disaster, from the completely soaked countertops, to the burnt stove, to the ruined breakfast that was now all over the floor. It really needed a cleaning, but I decided that I would do that later. I had more important things to do, like pick family over lovers or vice versa. Sluggishly, I made my way to the staircase leading to my bedroom.

**-Akihiko's POV-**

My mouth literally dropped open as I watched Misaki shut his bedroom door. What happened to the brat who always scolded me about keeping the house clean? Usually he would have been complaining to me already and scrubbing the place from top to bottom- but now it was ok to leave it as it was? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Was this because Misaki just got home from the hospital? Or was it something worse than that?

…I didn't even need to answer that question. Besides, he wouldn't have been electrocuted in the first place if his mind hadn't been wandering off.

'_Damn, why couldn't I have been there to see who Misaki fought with? He needs to tell me before something even worse happens!' _ I thought, mentally slapping myself for the ten millionth time. I swear, that thought must have popped up in my head twenty times a day! I was getting sick of it.

I needed to hear something positive and get my mind off this… Picking up the phone, I dialed Takahiro's home number with a bit of urgency. The phone rang twice and then was picked up by my best friend.

"Ah, Usagi-san! Ogenki desu ka?" Takahiro immediately asked after he answered.

I smiled- this was the first time I'd talked to him in a month. "Hai, how about you?"

For a split second it seemed as if Takahiro hesitated before responding, "I'm fine," Maybe he was stressed out? If so, from what?

"Have you been busy lately? We haven't talked in a while…"

My dear friend said he actually had been very busy, and that he had something important to say. Nervously, he requested for me to go and get Misaki to come to the phone.

I was silent for a moment, and when I strained my ears I could hear faint whimpers coming from upstairs. Now was definitely _not_ a time to 'go get Misaki'. "He's not home right now."

Takahiro sighed. "Always on the go, huh. I wanted to tell both of you at the same time, but I guess Misaki can find out when he gets back… Manami and I are adopting a child."

"Really? Wow Takahiro, that's great-congratulations! Is it a boy or girl? How old? What's its name?" I asked, my eyes widening.

He half-heartedly laughed before continuing. " Well her name is Risa, she's 6 years old and she was born in Canada. I'll tell you more about her later, but I have to ano, get back to work. I only came home to help Manami finish up remodeling Risa's bedroom so…"

"Oh, alright," I replied instantly, "I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah… let's talk later."

I hung up the phone with a bit of worry. Takahiro hadn't seemed like he usually was, meaning the generous, care-free guy that I had come to know. Was there something he wasn't telling me?

_'I'm probably reading too much into things,' _ I rolled my eyes. Damn Misaki was making me suspicious about everyone! I pinched the bridge of my nose and flopped onto the couch in front of the TV. I stretched my arms, letting myself relax into a comfortable position, until finally closing my eyes and falling into unconsciousness.

**- Thursday Morning, in Misaki's POV-**

"TAKAHASHI-KUN! NO SLEEPING IN CLASS!"

My eyes shot wide open as a giant hard-cover novel hit me smack dab in the face. Dammit, why did I have to have Kamijou the Devil's class first thing in the morning? I glared at Sumi-senpai, who was trying with much difficulty not to laugh in my face. Yawning, I sat up straight and tried to focus on the lesson (without success, of course). Seriously, though. Shouldn't normal friends be worrying if I was okay or not?

_'Sumi-senpai is anything BUT normal,'_ I wearily decided. That is, until he leaned over to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Hey Misaki, are you okay? You look kind of pale."

_No._

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little bit tired I guess. Too much homework, haha," I replied nervously, hoping that he wouldn't realize I was lying. It wasn't because of homework that I'd had an extensive lack of sleep for the past five days- no, this was the result of stress from a few, I don't know, let's call them _'personal issues'._

"Really? I've barely been getting any homework at all… Then again, I have a different schedule than you-"

Our conversation was abruptly ended as another hardcover was slammed into my face. I groaned and faced towards the front of the room again. Geez, Sensei really needed someone to throw a book at _his _face every once in a while!

**-Friday Night –**

I sighed as I punched in the security code for Usagi-san's room. Today had been an exhausting day in school, and I hade a _huge _ abundance of homework to do over the weekend (and no, that's not a lie!). Well, at least it would keep my mind off of other specific things…

Or so I thought.

I swiftly made my way over to the second floor so that I could set down my school bag. Halfway there, however, I noticed something through my peripheral vision; it was a note on the kitchen counter, waiting patiently to be read. There was a large possibility that Aikawa-san had left it for Usagi-san, hounding him once again about his next manuscript. If that was the case then the note should only be read by Usagi-san. Even so, I decided to read it anyways and picked it up.

The note read:

_Misaki,_

Oh, good. It was addressed to me.

_You are taking up too much time. You have the next 24 hours to decide who to choose. Contact me and tell me who you pick._

_ -Takahiro_

"T-twenty four hours? TWENTY FOUR HOURS?" I cried out in agony. "N-no I can't…too fast… need more time…"

Twenty four hours to choose between Usagi-san and Nii-chan. What was I going to do? I wasn't emotionally prepared for the impact that my choice would have on myself, on everyone. This wasn't fair, why did I have to go through this?... I was forced to make a choice, otherwise Nii-chan probably wouldn't even think twice about forgiving me! I really didn't want that. Why couldn't everything just work out perfectly? _Why couldn't anyone accept that Usagi-san and I were lovers_…?

My vision was becoming blurry and I felt a lump in my throat forming. I needed to get out of the house. I dropped my bag on the floor and crumpled the note in my palm. I stumbled out the doorway, tossing the note somewhere in the hallway. I couldn't stifle my sobs anymore and lets the tears fall, my chest rising up and down rapidly, feeling as if I couldn't get enough oxygen in my lungs to breathe. I breathlessly slammed my hand into the elevator button, and began the slow journey down to the lobby.

I exited the elevator, and could feel people's oh-so-judgemental eyes lock onto me as I picked up my pace into a sprint. Their thoughts of me swirled throughout my head, almost as if they were speaking out loud:

'_A college student crying? How sad.'_

'_Aww, does little shorty need his mommy?'_

'_This guy needs to shut up and stop running. We're in a lobby!'_

'_Homo! Only homos cry like little babies!'_

"N-no! Make it stop! STOP!" I screamed, finally thrusting the doors open. The fresh air hit me, causing the wet streaks to run down the side of my face. I turned a corner down the sidewalk, running as fast as I possibly could, trying to get everything out of my head.

Suddenly everything was a blur- I could taste hot blood inside my mouth, and realized I had tripped over my own feet. I cried out in pain as my hands started shaking from being scraped raw by the sidewalk. With my face completely wet and tears still streaming down, I crawled my way off of the path and to a dark alleyway behind a small store. I couldn't walk anymore- hell, I couldn't even start to comprehend how I was going to get myself out of this one! Why, _why_ had everything turned out this way? What did I ever do to deserve this? …Could-could this be my punishment for causing the death of my own parents?

'_But I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to kill them!'_

"No…! I HATE MY LIFE!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs, curling up into a ball and burying my head between my knees, all the while sobbing my heart out.

Twenty four hours.

**Aww poor Misaki! Things just seem to be getting worse and worse… (Catch my drift? :o ) Did the last scene turn out okay? I'm still a little skeptical as to whether or not it was a little too much description, or even boring. Also, if you were a little confused about why you were hearing the people's thoughts about Misaki, well it's just showing that he's so upset that he's now imagining things and making the situation even worse for himself… Ok so I hope you enjoyed, and by the way, you know what I want you to do before you go on to read another story! *cough* rate *cough* :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sooo Misaki-kun how's life?**

** Misaki: I hate it. You already know that.**

** Me: Haaahhh? But…What about your Usagi-san? Does that mean you hate him too?**

** Usagi-san: What did you say? Oh no… Do you hate me Misaki?**

** Misaki: Of course not baka! I… I- um, well I- you see… I lo… *blush* Never mind.**

** Usagi-san: That's what I thought.**

** Me: *snicker***

_**I do not own Junjou Romantica.**_

**Mine and Mine Only- Chapter 5**

** -Nowaki's POV-**

"So that'll be $15.99 then," I flashed a bright smile as he handed me the money and I gave him the bouquet. "arigatou gozaimasu!"

The customer smiled back. "Doumo," He turned around, being careful not to bump into any flower pots, and then opened the glass door and exited the store.

I inhaled a deep breath, enjoying the sweet fragrance of the various blossoms neatly placed around the shop. Even though working at a place like this made me feel unequal to Hiro-san, it was nearly _impossible_ to not like this place. It was beautiful-everywhere you looked there were all types of flowers, of impossible shapes and colors. The moment you walked inside you'd think you'd stumbled straight into a rainbow. The atmosphere was peaceful, with the type of serenity you'd imagine a sunny meadow to have.

However, today something seemed a bit off. Faintly, very faintly, I could hear whimpering coming from somewhere near me. I slightly frowned and glanced around the flower shop to try and decipher where the noise was coming from.

_'Is someone crying?' _ I wondered. My curiosity eventually took the best of me, so I wiped my hands on my apron and proceeded towards the doorway. I was reaching my hand outwards to grab the doorknob, when suddenly it was opened from the outside; a dark haired man wearing a black suit stepped inside. I almost took a step backwards- this guy had a cold expression on his face and he seemed somewhat scary.

I quickly cleared my throat and spoke. "Gome sir, I'll be with you in a minute- there's just something I need to take care of first."

His dark eyes squinted a bit and he turned sideways, allowing me to pass through. I took the opportunity and strode past him, about to turn around the corner of the store. I was so caught up in the moment that I accidentally bumped into someone. Looking down at the person so that I could apologize, I saw that he had light brown hair, was on the short side, and had an annoyed-looking frown on his face. Hey, wait a minute-

"HIRO-SAN!" I cried, grabbing him and giving him a giant bear hug. "It's nice seeing you he-"

"B-baka! Someone might've seen that!" he shouted in my face, pushing me away. "But that's not even the point! Stupid Nowaki, you forgot to pack up your stupid suitcase for our stupid vacation! And our plane leaves in two hours- you need to come home _now."_

'_Oh, shoot! I forgot all about that…' _

I started saying, "Hiro-san, can you give me just one minute? I need to-"

"No!"

"But Hiro-san!"

"No!"

"Hiro-san please just give me a minute to-"

"I SAID NO NOW JUST GET YOUR ASS MOVING ALREADY!" he screamed, rewarding us with a few questioning glances from passerby.

I sighed. This guy was never going to give up- once he had his mind set on something, you couldn't change it no matter what. I admired his strong will, but sometimes, like in the current situation, it became a bad thing. Then suddenly, I perked up with an amusing plan in mind.

"Okay, okay," I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "I'll go willingly, if you do one tiny little thing first…"

He huffed viciously. "What is it?"

"Right here, right now. Kiss me."

I silently laughed in my head as my dear Hiro-san's face turned red as a tomato. He turned away from me, staring at the ground. I stood there, tapping my foot, waiting to see what he would do. Much to my happiness, after a few moments he looked back at my face. Standing on his tiptoes, Hiro-san pressed his soft, tender lips against mine. He pulled away almost instantly, embarrassed at the thought that someone most likely saw us. I smiled, allowing him to grab my hand and lead me back home. It was probably a bad idea to just leave my work then and there without telling my boss, but the store was going to be closed soon anyways- he wouldn't care.

Later, when we boarded our plane (I have no clue how we didn't miss it, to be honest), my conscience suddenly reminded me of the whimpering I'd heard back at the shop. I felt a little guilty about leaving whoever it was by themselves like that, but then I realized that there must've been someone else who found them- there had to be _someone_, right?

**-Haruhiko's POV-**

I was becoming irritated with each moment I stood in that tiny flower shop. Why, do you ask? The lowly worker who was _supposed _to be helping me purchase a bouquet had left and never returned. I couldn't stand having Misaki be even longer without his weekly present...

Unable to wait any longer, I flung the glass exit door open and took a sweeping glance around me. As I had presumed, the man was nowhere in sight.

'_Alright then, you can lose a customer for all I care,' _ I thought in irritation.

Just as I was about to enter my private limousine, my ears picked up the noise of whimpering. It was annoying not just to me, but probably to everyone else walking by. I stood up straight and, brushing dust off one of my shoulders, walked towards where the sound derived from. I turned around the corner of the flower shop I'd just been at, discovering something I'd never have expected; it was especially since he was curled into a ball in the alleyway, crying profusely.

"Misaki?" I asked after recovering from my momentary shock. "Is something the matter?"

The nineteen-year old boy lifted his head from between his knees and looked at me. It broke my heart, seeing him in such a state, with the constant flow of tears running down his face. He looked completely broken down and confused, like he needed to be comforted, consoled. I began walking slowly towards him, trying as hard as I could to be supportful. What could have happened to break him down so harshly?

"U-Usagi-ani…" he finally managed to say, turning away. I could see he was trying to wipe away the tears. "I'm fine, d-don't worry about me! I… I-"

"Shhhh," I hushed, "Everything's going to turn out okay. I'm here for you…"

I finally reached him and, with much caution, crouched down and gently embraced him. Misaki stiffened up in shock, and my first impression was that he was going to try and pull back from me. However, and much to my surprise, after a few moments he relaxed into my arms. I tenderly smoothed his beautiful hair as I felt my shoulder becoming more and more wet with his teardrops. He sobbed into me, unable to control himself, unable to do anything else. Was this the result of Takahiro discovering the truth about Misaki and Akihiko? I hadn't intended to make the poor thing suffer like this…

I don't know how long I sat there with Misaki in my arms. My poor love's world seemed to be falling apart, and it was obvious he didn't know what to do. I wished I could help more, but in the current situation I decided that all I could do was give Misaki someone he knew who he could count on to help him through his difficult times in that little game called life.

If Akihiko cared about him so much, why wasn't he here, trying to comfort Misaki? As the thought passed through my mind, my anger towards my half-brother began bubbling inside of me, ready to burst out. Although I would've at any time taken the chance to go make him pay for letting this happen, I controlled myself because I realized that if I became angry, it would scare the boy clutching onto me so desperately. So I stayed there, allowing my love's sadness and weariness to be poured onto me.

"Don't worry, Misaki," I whispered, slightly tightening my grip onto him.

'_My plan is closing to an end, and soon everything will be fine. Once you choose me, I'll never let anything bad happen to you, especially something like this. I'll take care of you, give you all I can offer, love you more than anyone else has. Eventually you'll come to realize that you need me more than my brother. You will come to love me soon…'_

Yes, it would be very, very soon.

…**So, what are your thoughts on Haruhiko right now? Are you angry at him for causing the situation and putting Misaki in such a bad place? Or are you starting to wonder if maybe he might not be as bad of a person? IS Haruhiko really a good or bad person? Who will Misaki choose- Usagi-san or Takahiro? Will Misaki learn to love Haruhiko? HOW IS THIS GOING TO END? …WELL I'll try my best not to spoil anything, but I'll tell you this. From the next chapter on to the end, your endless questions will be answered. Are you excited now? ;P Please rate and tell me what's on your mind…**

**P.S., I decided that I'm not going to add in Haruhiko's phone call to Takahiro as a deleted scene. If it's a deleted scene then it's not meant to be read. Sorry if you were looking forward to that… **

**P.S. P.S., to all NowakiXHiroki fans: I hope you enjoyed their part in the chapter :)**

**-ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE RATE I REALLY APPRECIATE IT WHEN YOU DO-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again, who's excited to read this chapter? I got no comments, so let's start NOW.**

_**I do not own Junjou Romantica.**_

**Mine and Mine Only- Chapter 6**

**-Misaki's POV, Saturday Morning-**

At two in the morning Haruhiko brought me back home. I was thankful that Usagi-san was sleeping when we arrived at the apartment, otherwise he probably would've tried to strangle his half-brother to death. I felt exhausted and, after thanking Haruhiko for being so nice, wearily closed the front door and locked it. I was so tempted to fall asleep, especially after I'd spent four hours sobbing, but I knew I had to make my final decision that night. And so there I sat, cross-legged in the middle of the wooden floor.

I couldn't just put their names in a black hat and pick one- something like this was never that simple to resolve. So how was I going to go about making such a choice? I thought back to my memories of the past few days, probing my mind for anything that could aid me in picking the best option.

To my relief, an inquiry popped up in my head. _'Wait, what was that one thing Kusama-san said at the hospital? What did he tell me…?' _I bowed my head in concentration and sat still for a moment, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I truly hated brain freezes.

"_I guess I would try to do the right thing, choose the thing that would benefit the most amount of people." _Ah, that was what he said! Wouldn't it make the most sense to do that, so the more people would be happy and less not? I strongly disliked being a burden on anyone anyways; I silently thanked Kusama-san for giving me those invaluable words of advice. I decided it would be easiest to make my choice if I piled my thoughts together into some type of visual assistance.

I reached across my legs and grabbed my backpack which had been left, forgotten and forlorn-looking, on the hardwood flooring. I dug through it, tossing all my textbooks and loose papers to my left and right, producing a huge mess of school items around me. Eventually I found what I'd been searching for- a pencil and paper. I pushed my bag to the side and pressed my writing utensil to the creased lined sheet.

In a minute or so, I had created a T-chart, one side labeled _Choose Usagi-san _and the other _Choose Nii-chan_. Based on from what I could recall, I would fill in the names of those who would benefit from or agree with me picking that person.

I started with Takahiro's side first. This is the list I came up with:

_CHOOSE NII-CHAN_

_Nii-chan_

_Usagi-ani_

_Usagi-chichi_

_Isaka-san_

_Sumi-senpai_

_All the homophobes of the world_

As I looked over at what I'd just written, deep down my conscience kept nagging at me that something was missing. I scanned the list over and over again, trying to remember what I'd forgotten, trying to see. What did I not put down? I was really forgetting a lot of things lately, wasn't I?

And then it hit me like a tornado. I could feel my hand slightly shaking as I scribbled down that incomparable, powerful name.

_God_

I quickly averted my eyes from Nii-chan's side and focused my attention on Usagi-san's, scrawling down the following:

_CHOOSE USAGI-SAN_

_Usagi-san_

_Aikawa_

_All the fangirls and fanboys of the world_

I near instantly made the conclusion that choosing Nii-chan would benefit the majority of people. So based on what I'd thought earlier, it would make the most sense to pick him. …Was that really fair, though? Would it be a wise idea to leave Usagi-san forever just because some piece of paper stated so? I closed my eyes, breathing slowly, deeply. Who did _I _think I should pick?

"_Prove to me he's not lying, Misaki!"_

I gasped inwardly at the now vivid memory, remembering the impact it'd had on me the moment those words flew out of my Nii-chan's mouth. Had Usagi-san really been lying all this time? No, of course not, we'd already discussed that I was _not _a replacement for Takahiro. He said so himself…

"_Words mean absolutely nothing!" _

I'd noticed over that past year that I was a gullible person… I believed basically anything people told me. All this time, had I been blindly giving my trust, faith and heart to a man who didn't love me back? If so, I was making a huge fool of myself. Stuff like that happened all the time, all around the world- there was a fair chance that that was the case with Usagi-san and I. Then again, there was also a possibility that his love for me was genuine. If Usagi-san truly did love cherish me though, surely I would be able to…

"_PROVE IT!"_

…prove it. That was more than enough to convince me, anything more and I wouldn't be able to handle it. I stood up from the floor slowly, a single tear rolling down my cheek. Like a brainwashed zombie, I trudged over to the telephone and weakly punched in the numbers 276-758-8845. I then waited for what seemed like an eternity until _finally _the device was picked up on the other end of the line.

"Hai, Misaki?" Takahiro's unusually cold voice was still difficult for me to hear- I almost felt like hanging up. I didn't want to do this, I really didn't, but I had to. I twisted the phone cord back and forth in the palm of my hand.

"Well, I um..." I took a deep breath, then said the words I never thought I'd be able to say. "I've made my decision."

**I am now accepting all frustrated comments from the people who are about to explode from anger at me for making the chapter so short. :o Yes, I was originally going to continue and make it longer but I decided that it would add more suspense if I cut it off here. So yeah, if you're gonna yell at me then just try not to be too mean ;) Also, I'm starting to think Misaki's way of thinking is kind of screwed up, how bout you guys? I don't know, that was just something I was thinking about... Sayounara, until next chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhhhhh! You guys should've seen how many hits and visitors chapter 6 got in **_**one day**_**! I'm soooo happy about it- you have no idea! I was gonna wait for two more weeks from now before even attempting to write this chapter (I was going to finish my book report that's due soon for L/A), but because you guys made me so happy I'm putting it up much sooner. Let's just hope I don't put off my book report until the last few days… hehe… :p Anyways, let the next installment commence! Sorry for any typos.**

_**I wish I owned Junjou Romantica, but I don't. *sadface***_

**Mine and Mine Only- Chapter 7**

**-Takahiro's POV, Saturday Morning-**

"I choose Nii-chan."

I nearly dropped the phone I was holding in my hands. Thank God- Misaki had made the right choice! I had saved him from Akihiko's perverted, manipulating hands! I wanted to cry out in relief, but I knew I had to keep my cool. I had to make sure that Misaki knew that what he had done with _that man_ had been wrong. I couldn't act all happy and carefree- at least, not yet.

"I see," I calmly replied, trying to keep my excitement from showing. "Pack your bags then. I'll come pick you up tonight at 8:00, when Akihiko is at his newest novel's award ceremony. Be ready by then."

"Hai…" he answered a moment later.

Satisfied that I'd gotten my point across, I hung up the device. I couldn't believe Misaki was going to come back and live with Manami and me! He would live a normal life, in a normal house, with normal people. _No more Akihiko_. I couldn't believe that the outcome of this would be so positive!

I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize until I calmed down that I'd forgotten one little detail… If Misaki was going to stay here, where would his room be? Where would he sleep? Change? Do his homework? Manami and I had already remodeled his room to prepare for when we adopted Risa- and we were bringing her home in about 6 days. Adding a new room onto the house would take _at least _three months, and I couldn't let my little brother, no matter how disappointed I was in him, sleep on the couch. That definitely wasn't fair. I knew deep down that Misaki wouldn't be able to stay here, so where would he go to?

I started pacing around the room, trying to devise an idea as to where Misaki would be able to stay. My first choice would've been Usag- I mean, _Akihiko's_, but that was before I discovered what he'd been doing to Misaki… I also briefly thought of Hiroki, but I didn't think he'd say yes. He was probably busy enough, what with being an associate professor and all. So who could Misaki live with?

As I was pacing, out of the corner of my eye I glimpsed a post-it note fall from the kitchen cabinets. Advancing forward, I crouched down and lifted the tiny, pastel yellow piece of paper up from the tiled floor. It was upside down, so I flipped it over and squinted my eyes, trying to read the inscriptions on it.

_765-586-9745. Haruhiko_-san's cell phone number. I recalled that he'd recited it to me when he gave me that certain phone call which started this whole fiasco. I sighed as I ran my thumb over the sticky area on the note, connecting it back to the cabinet.

'_Wait… THAT'S IT!' _With renewed energy, I sprang back up from my position and grabbed the telephone again. I hastily punched in the numbers, and was thankful when the ringing stopped almost as quickly as it had started.

"Ah, Takahiro-san," Haruhiko-san's icy voice called through the receiver, "I never expected you would call me back. Do you request my assistance?"

I hesitated, a little unsure if what I was doing was okay. "Hai. Ano…There's a big favor I need to ask of you. Would you mind taking Misaki in your home for a little while, at least until he finds somewhere else to stay? He can't stay here because we don't have any room for him and none of my good friends are available so…"

"…"

"I understand if you don't have any room then-"

"It's not a problem. I have more than enough room for Misaki at my residence. _Believe me_," he affirmed.

I definitely had not expected that response. "Oh, uh- that's great! Then meet me at the lobby for Akihiko's condominium before 8:00 pm tomorrow to pick up Misaki." I then sighed in relief, said goodbye, and hung up. I couldn't believe how lucky I'd gotten.

**-Haruhiko's POV-**

I could not believe my good fortune! I had only expected to separate Misaki from Akihiko by telling Takahiro-san of their romance, but now my love was going to _live _with me? Amazing, just amazing. I'd gotten more than what I'd bargained for, but this time, it was in a good way. Once Misaki was residing with me, I would have much more time to form a deeper bond with him, thus leading to him eventually falling for me. It was perfect!

Out of nowhere the corners of my mouth began erratically twitching. It felt strange- I didn't recall ever having a feeling quite like this. I tried forcefully controlling the twitching but it didn't seem to work. I eventually gave in, and one corner of my mouth pulled upwards. Was this what they called "smiling"? I'd never have imagined that it would feel so pleasing…

**-Misaki's POV, Saturday Evening-**

I dragged my suitcase and other bags down the stairs, hearing a clamorous _thunk _each time I went down a step. I reached the bottom and sat down whilst trying to catch my breath. Looking around the room, I remembered all the memories- good, bad, the ones that made me cry, the ones that filled me thoroughly with joy, the ones that made me afraid. I had only been here for a little over a year, yet to me it seemed to have passed in an instant. I promised myself that even after I left, those memories would be forever stuck in my mind so that I could treasure them over and over again, no matter the time or day. Still, it was difficult for me to hold back the growing lump in my throat that made me want to burst out in tears.

7:56. This was it. I wearily sighed and stood up straight, gathering my belongings together. Careful not to trip over the final stair, I trudged over to the doorway and turned the knob. As the entryway to the hall was revealed, I turned around and took one last sweeping glance at what I'd called home for the last twelve months.

_'What was the last thing I said to Usagi-san…?'_

Before I had to opportunity to change my mind and lose my courage, I stepped past the door, closed it, and attempted to ambly walk down the passageway that led to the elevator. I reluctantly pressed my index finger against the _down _button, entering after a few seconds had passed by. As I stared back through the hall which I had just crossed through I felt another twinge of sadness overcome me- after all, this was the final time I would ever set my eyes upon it again.

As the steel doors slid open, I immediately noticed Takahiro standing across the lobby, eyes fixed on me. I swallowed, taking my time to reach him. Did he _have _to stare at me like that? As I neared him, however, I realized that there was more than one more person waiting for me. Wait, why was _he_ here too?

As I approached Nii-chan, he spoke up, saying, "Ah, Misaki. I see you've made it on time- I hope Akihiko gave you no difficulties involving you leaving?"

Ignoring my brother's inquiry, I turned my head to the tall man standing beside him. "Usagi-ani? …What are you doing here?" The moment those words were released from my lips, I could see that, through my peripheral vision, Nii-chan began frowning.

Usagi-ani 's piercing eyes connected with mine for a split second, causing me to involuntarily divert mine to the clock on the wall across the lobby. God, that man creeped me out.

"Your elder brother is currently having some spatial difficulties, so until it is sorted out you'll be staying at the Usami residence," he responded.

"Oh okay, that's- wait, WHAT?"

Takahiro tapped me on the shoulder and I slightly flinched. "Gomenasai, just go with him. I'll explain to you later…"

Oh, so that was the best he could come up with? I stared at the ground, trying to control my rising fury. This man had screamed his lungs out at me, forced me to choose between family and lover, sent me spiraling into a depression- and all he had for me was "I'm sorry"? That just wasn't going to cover all the shit I'd been through in the past week… Apparently Nii-chan was still a bit of an airhead.

Haruhiko wrapped his enormous hand around mine, murmuring, "Let's go."

_'Wait, hold on a minute, I don't want to go with this man! I CAN'T go with this man! No….!'_

I felt myself being half-led, half-dragged to the exit of the building. I panicked, frantically trying to come up with an excuse on the spot that would rescue me from ending up with Usagi-ani. I couldn't think of anything and, once again, could feel my unhappy emotions welling up inside of me, about to pour out.

'_Oh God, there's no way out of this!' _I was about to burst out screaming in distress but just before I did so, something stopped my captor dead in his tracks, catching my interest.

I looked at Usagi-ani's usually unreadable face, frozen in surprise, eyes focused intently on the person standing straight ahead of us. I followed the path of his gaze, and my mind went into complete chaos and confusion when I figured out what he was gaping at. The man himself was staring right back at us with the same look on his face, seeming unable to move any further. Smooth silvery hair, deep amethyst eyes, tall, broad figure… Could it be?

"Usagi-san?"

**WELL I'm prepared for the "sudden onflux of possible hate mail", as puppyfacetwo said. Yes, Misaki chose Takahiro over Akihiko *shocker*! All you UsagixMisaki fans (so basically everybody XD), DO NOT BE DISCOURAGED. The story isn't over yet and I still haven't decided how I'm going to end this, so anything could occur… But still I know that some of you, maybe not all, are pissed off at me. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**O_O So much swearing in this chapter! I'm surprised I was capable of writing this chapter since I hate saying stuff like that, haha. It's weird- when I write, cussing doesn't bother me at all… By the way, the results of the poll are now up if you want to see them (I know I was supposed to wait until the 14****th**** to close it but I'm too impatient and nobody new is voting so there's no point in waiting). I'm not gonna reveal much about my next story, so all I'm going to say is that it's another Junjou Romantica fic, and it will be told from between Hiroki's and Misaki's points of view ;) Enjoy chapter 8- I think it turned out pretty good!**

_**I don't own Junjou Romantica.**_

**Mine and Mine Only- Chapter 8**

**-Akihiko's POV-**

_Haruhiko. Is. Holding. Misaki's. Hand. And. Misaki. Is. Holding. A. Suitcase._ Those words kept repeating over and over again in my head as I stared at the scene in front of me. Was this some kind of trick on my eyes, an illusion? Surely…

"What is this?" I uttered in complete horror and shock, "Haruhiko- what are you doing? Let go of Misaki!" And Misaki, what's with the suitcases? What are you thinking- get away from him! Why is Takahiro here?"

Everyone just vacantly stared at me, as if they were trying to process what I was saying to them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" I could see other people in the lobby turn heads, but I didn't care. They were not important right now.

Shamefully, Misaki glued his eyes to the floor and wearily mumbled, "Usagi-san, g-gomenasai…" What was he saying sorry for? My eyes softened and I gestured my hand towards him.

"Come over here."

His beautiful emerald green eyes shifted from the floor to me, and he made a half-hearted attempt to step forward. Much to my disgust, however, Haruhiko tightened his grip around the boy's small, fragile wrist. Misaki was jerked backwards and he nearly fell down from the sudden force. I pressed my lips together in a tight line and narrowed my eyes at my half-brother. Haruhiko did the same, pulling Misaki closer and wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm afraid Misaki can't come to you. He's with me now," he frigidly stated.

_'What the hell- that BASTARD!'_ Rage was already beginning to consume me. I stalked towards the three of them, still glaring at his perpetually solemn face. "Let him go, Haruhiko… Misaki doesn't-"

"No, Akihiko," Takahiro interrupted, "He made a choice. Misaki is going to be staying with Haruhiko-san. He is not allowed to see you or talk to you anymore."

"What? Takahiro, you've gotta be kidding me. Tell me you're joking!" I nervously demanded, pressing my right hand against the side of my head.

He said nothing.

"This is all just a prank, right?"

Still, no answer…

"It's for real, Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered, his voice trembling with misery and fear. "…But I've realized I made the wrong choice, I want to be with-"

He was brutally cut off as Haruhiko covered his mouth with his hand. "You can't talk to him, remember? Now let's go!" He began dragging a struggling Misaki to the exit door of the lobby.

"NO!" I closed the distance between the three of us and grabbed Misaki's waist, attempting to yank him out of my half-brother's grasp.

"Let go of him! Misaki's coming with me, just accept it and move on! I don't see why this is such a huge problem- if you just cooperated then it would be over with quickly!" Haruhiko spat at my face. "Give him up and let me have my way for once!"

Give him up? Like hell I would! I finally managed to pull Misaki away from him, taking a few steps backwards. I crushed him to my chest and shrouded him away from Haruhiko. No way was a man like _that_ going to have my Misaki, my love, the only reason I was saved from myself. He was mine, mine only, and I would protect him no matter what.

**-Takahiro's POV-**

"Haruhiko, for the last damn time Misaki is MINE! Not yours, not anyone else's, _mine. _I don't give a damn if he made some contract or agreement or _whatever_, I'm not letting him go! I love him more than anything else in the world! Without Misaki, I would probably end up dead somewhere on the streets! Money is absolutely nothing compared to him- I would throw away everything I had if it meant Misaki would stay with me forever! Whenever I'm away from him I can't think of anything else except his beautiful face! I've even finished my latest novel three weeks early from the deadline so that I can spend every precious moment I have available with him! Don't you get it- I won't let go of him simply because I _can't!_" Akihiko screamed at the top of his lungs. At this point, everyone in the lobby was gaping at the heated scene unfolding in front of them.

Akihiko looked at Misaki, who was staring at him in pure awe. He bent down, smashing his lips against the boy's parted ones. He kissed him with emotion, with need. As I looked closer my eyes widened in shock- not only was Misaki crying, but so was my best friend.

'_Oh GOD, what've I done? What he just said was… And I've never seen him cry before in my life!" _

I'd never felt so guilty, so ashamed of myself in my entire life- I felt like crawling into a corner and never coming out. I'd caused everyone so much misery, so much anguish. I thought about the night I'd yelled at Misaki for being with Akihiko. He must've felt so overwhelmed with sadness, and all I had accomplished was become the biggest jerk of an older brother in the world. I didn't even deserve to be called Nii-chan- Misaki was too nice calling someone like me that. Akihiko _did _love Misaki, with all his heart and soul, and I was too blind to see that. I realized after what Akihiko had just said that something I'd originally believed was incorrect. Had I been wrong…

'_What was I thinking? Words mean __everything__.' _

With that thought in mind, reality flooded back to my senses and I shook my head in regret for the sins I'd made. I needed to make this right.

I focused my eyes on the elder brother. "Haruhiko-san, if Misaki really wants to stay with Akihiko, let him stay." I calmly said.

The moment I said that, something inside Haruhiko's head snapped. "N-no, that's not fair- you said- it was perfect! PERFECT! This isn't supposed to happen- Misaki's going with me! Oh God, you're gonna regret saying that!"

Then it all happened in a flash. Haruhiko pulls out a shiny metal… one loud shot… two… Akihiko turns… Misaki falls… my knee hurts… ow… face hits floor… so much blood… eyes close… stretcher… ambulance here… hang on… don't die on me… Haruhiko's gone… see white everywhere... am I dying?... I'm sorry, Usagi-san… I'm sorry, Misaki…

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Gahhh.. Writing this story is getting overwhelming for me, it's too depressing D: I think Haruhiko has finally crossed the line from being an "antagonist" to a "bad guy". …But that's just my opinion. Do you think so? Also, I hope the last part didn't sound too rushed… I tried showing in the second to last paragraph that Takahiro was so confused about what was happening that his descriptions came out in sentence fragments. I hope it wasn't too confusing to read. If it was, I'll basically tell you what happened. Haruhiko pulled out a gun, shooting Takahiro in the knee. He also shot Misaki, but he was actually aiming for Akihiko. There you go- hope any questions are cleared up. Now then…**

**Please review, rate, comment, express your opinion- WHATEVER IT'S CALLED JUST GO DO IT NOW! DO IT BEFORE I MURDER YOU, YOUR FAMILY, AND EVENTUALLY ALL YOUR DESCENDANTS! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

… ***cough* Sorry bout that. Hope you liked this chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys here's the deal… I made a stupid choice by saying publicly that I was going to end this story at chapter 8 and make a sequel. Believe me, I feel like a complete idiot! I'm not going to make a sequel anymore; I'm just gonna keep posting new chapters on this story. I know that you guys are probably gonna hate me even more for changing my mind AGAIN, but… I don't know. I feel this is the right thing to do- especially since all of a sudden I'm getting flamed through PMs. And by the way please don't do that. It makes me sad… This **_**is**_** my first fanfic and I'm still trying to get the hang of what to do and what not to when writing a story. So just bear with me please, and keep reading :).**

**Hiroki: That's an excuse. And a sad one at that.**

**Me: I know I know… Just forgive me, okay? I really feel bad that I made a lot of people pissed off. I know I keep changing my mind but…**

**Hiroki: Oh, fine. I forgive you… NOW JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY ALREADY! EVERYONE'S WAITING!**

**Me: eek! I'm on it!**

_**I don't own Junjou Romantica. I think you know that already X_O**_

**Mine and Mine Only- Chapter 9**

**- Sunday Morning, in Akihiko's POV-**

I couldn't stop staring at the woman sitting next to me in the hospital waiting room. She seemed so nervous, biting her nails like there was no tomorrow. I could see she had a pretty face, but it was masked by her messy auburn hair and smudged makeup. She looked as if she hadn't slept in a long time. I felt pitiful for the young woman, wondering what could possibly have happened, who had been hurt- a lover, perhaps? Or maybe a close family member, or friend?

I jerked my head up as a man in a white coat pushed the door open on the opposite side of the room. He walked over to the woman slowly, a troublesome look on his face. The woman shifted her gaze to him, and her eyes widened in fear and worry.

'_Oh no,' _I thought, pitying on her,_ 'here comes the bad news…'_

The doctor knelt down in front of the woman and softly whispered something in her ear. She froze, and suddenly burst into a fit of tears, shrieking and gripping the edge of her seat tightly. The man tried calming her by patting her on the back and saying words of encouragement but she pushed him away and rushed out the door, covering her face with her hands.

I ripped my eyes away from the direction of the scene. God, I hoped Misaki and Takahiro were okay. I imagined myself in that woman's place, hearing the horrible news that the two most important people in my life had not made it.

I shook my head. _'I shouldn't be thinking awful things like that, at least, not yet. That's a worst case scenario.'_

Another doctor, this time a woman with black hair, appeared in the doorway. She crossed over to the room, heading towards where I was sitting. I sprang up from my seat, shakily running my right hand through my rustled hair. As she neared me I could see her face was solemn, her thin lips pressed together in a tight line. Oh God…

I suddenly blurted, "Please tell me they-"

"Woah, woah there," she said, somewhat startled by my sudden interjection, "Don't fret- I have some good news for you."

"Good… news?"

"Yep." Continuing, she confidently stated, "Okay, so Misaki-kun was a very lucky person. Although the bullet went deep into his arm, it didn't cause any true damage- just a small fracture in the lower section of his right arm. He's going to have to wear a cast for a few weeks, but he'll be fine."

I let out a huge sigh of relief from my chest. "That's great news. What about Takahiro?"

She scanned the papers hooked onto the clipboard she was holding, then after a few moments looked back up at me. "Takahiro-san… well, he wasn't as lucky, I'm afraid to say. I'm not going to go into much detail for his situation is a little gruesome, but basically the bullet shattered his kneecap beyond repair. In order for Takahiro-san to walk again, we will have to replace it with a prosthetic joint… The operation is scheduled for 12:00 in the afternoon, today."

I looked at my wristwatch- it was 11:24. Thirty-six minutes before the surgery.

Although the news wasn't as perfect like I'd been hoping it'd be, I felt myself slowly calming down. At least they would both be okay.

**-Takahiro's POV-**

Ever so slowly, I opened my eyes. I flitted them from side to side, taking in the atmosphere that surrounded me. From the white ceiling, to the white floors, to the white bed I was laying on, you could easily guess that I was in a patient's bedroom.

'_Is the surgery done already…?_ 'I wondered. I kicked the linen sheets off of my torso and gasped in surprise when I realized I couldn't move my left knee. I looked down at it and realized that there was a navy blue cast wrapped snugly around it. I should've known- the flesh surrounding my knee had to fully heal before I would be able to walk on it.

I tilted my head up to the direction of the doorway to discover that a young nurse had entered into the room. I smiled weakly at her and she smiled back, a twinge of sorrow in her eyes.

"Takahashi-sa-"

"Please, call me Takahiro-san."

She pushed a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and continued, slightly blushing. "Oh… okay then, Takahiro-san, there's someone here to see you."

I nodded, and she gestured for my visitor waiting outside to step forward. I watched as she scuttled down the hallway, clutching her clipboard, until she was out of my vision. I then focused my eyes on my guest. As I would have expected, before me stood my dearest friend, Usagi-san. He slowly walked towards me, a deep look of regret and sorrow etched onto his face. What was he so sad about? I was okay, wasn't I?

"Takahiro… I'm so sorry…" he mumbled, pressing his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose.

Still a bit confused, I asked, "Why?"

"Because I somehow feel responsible for what my asshole of a half-brother did to you and Misaki. If I could go back in time, I would've taken the bullets instead of you. "

I gasped, and frowned at him in disappointment. "Don't say that- you didn't do anything wrong! It's my own fault that this whole ordeal happened. I deserved what I got so…"

"How so?"

I wanted to tell him, to extract all the guilt that had been building up on my chest, to get rid of the pain weighing down on me, but I didn't think it was the right time or place to do so. Not knowing what else to do, I made up an excuse. I yawned on purpose and stretched my arms, nestling the back of my head deeper into my pillow.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san, I'll tell you once I get home from the hospital. I'm just so tired right now…"

He scratched his head. "I understand- you've been through quite a bit today. I won't disturb you anymore." Without another word spoken, he turned around and began to walk towards the exit.

"Wait-"

He paused, not turning back around. "What?"

I stared into the back of his head as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I took my time to answer him, trying to think of the best way to string my thoughts together. Finally breaking the silence, I responded, "Please… protect Misaki from… that man."

He slowly nodded, then continued his way out the door. I stared up at the ceiling, hoping that soon, everything would go back to normal.

**-Sunday Evening, in Haruhiko's POV-**

"Agghh… damn it."

I quickly pulled my forefinger back; it had wandered too close to the fire. I narrowed my eyes and wrapped my other hand around that finger, the bright orange flames reflecting in my hardened eyes. I must say, the darkness in the room (spare the lit fireplace) certainly suited my current mood. I cracked my knuckles in frustration.

I _hated_ that man. If only he hadn't turned away at that moment, if only Misaki hadn't stood in front of him, if only I had pulled the trigger without hesitation- then, oh then that bullet would've swiftly killed its intended target. But it didn't- instead my Misaki had been the one who'd fallen to the floor. And now I had to dispose of the evidence against me, in case I was prosecuted.

The shiny black pistol, engulfed by the flickering orange flames, soon became reduced to a mere black and silver puddle at the base of the fireplace. I watched the mesmerizing pattern of the growing conflagration, my eyes lighting up at the spark of a new idea. …Yes, it was definitely wrong, but... I knew it would work- it just _had _to. This time, Akihiko would be able to interfere no longer, and I would for once have what I wanted.

This time, I would succeed.

**Heh, wait till you see what Haruhiko does. ;) Sorry for any typos. Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hah, you guys must think I have no life. You have **_**no **_**clue how much free time I devote to writing this story because I'm so passionate about it (LOL I wrote chapter 9 in like 3 hours) XD I wasn't so sure before about what job I want to have once I (hopefully) graduate college, but now I'm starting to lean towards something involved with writing. I might just be in a creative phase though so who knows what'll happen… I'm sure you'd much rather be reading the actual chapter than this so I'll stop rambling now and get to the plot. I hope you like it!**

_**I don't own Junjou Romantica.**_

**Mine and Mine Only-Chapter 10**

**-Sunday Evening, Akihiko's POV-**

Misaki was allowed out of the hospital after his cast had been securely wrapped around his arm. Takahiro wanted to come as well, but his doctor insisted that he stay for a while to ensure that no infections would form as a result of his surgery. He reluctantly agreed, and Misaki and I left the hospital. That had happened about 20 minutes ago- now we were in my red sports car, driving home.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki straightened his posture in the passenger's seat and stopped staring at his new cast to look at me.

"Nani?" I asked, momentarily glancing at him before resuming my gaze on the road.

He hesitated. I could easily see that he was having trouble saying this. "I… I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you- you know, like not telling you what was going on-"

"Misaki…"

"-and the worry I caused you and the hospital bill and the-"

"Misaki."

"-and the fact that-"

"Misaki!"

He appeared as if he was going to say something, but decided against it and resumed staring at his apparently interesting cast.

"You took a bullet for me and ended up getting yourself hurt in the process! In my book, that's a sorry that will last you a lifetime. You don't need to apologize. The only one that I'm mad at right now is that son of a bitch, Haruhiko…"

There was an awkward silence that consisted of me staring intently on where I was driving and Misaki looking at the creases on his hands. We sat there for a while; the only noise to be heard was the wind blowing in our faces and the occasional sound of cars passing by in the opposite direction.

Still staring at his hands, Misaki shattered the silence by questioning, "Ano… don't you feel bad for Usagi-ani? I mean, he doesn't really have anyone there for him… It's kind of sad."

More awkward silence. This time, it lasted for the rest of the ride home. I didn't realize that Misaki had actually fallen asleep until I had parked the car. He looked so cute, with his bangs partially covering his eyes and that innocent look on his face. I smiled, picking him up bridal-style and exiting the car, being as careful as I could so I wouldn't accidentally wake him up.

I couldn't believe that Misaki actually pitied my brother. The man was selfish and cold, which was the very reason _why _he had no one. Even so, my lover seemed to believe that everyone in the world had a good side to them.

'_Ah, Misaki, you're so naïve…'_

**-Monday Morning, in Misaki's POV-**

The following day at school was definitely an interesting one. Usually the moment I entered the premises of Mitsuhashi, everyone would back away and stare at me like I was some kind of freak that belonged in a circus. However, this time when I was noticed students of all ages began swarming around me- so basically everyone in sight. I noticed many of them were holding some type of camera, whether it be video or digital. A few students were recording with their cellphones, too.

'_What the hell is this?' _ I wondered. My inquiry was almost immediately answered when the never-ending chatter began.

"Ohmigod is that the guy who got shot?"

"Takahashi-kouhai! Come over here and take a picture with me!"

"Hey, you there! Did they catch the guy yet?"

"Can I sign your cast? Onegai?"

'_So one day I'm guy-who-nobody-talks-to, and the next I'm Mr. Popular? This is pissing me off!' _ I was finallygetting attention from everyone else like I'd always wished for since the second day of school, and yet it was the exact opposite of what I'd expected or wanted. So I was on TV. And I'd been shot. That didn't give an excuse for everyone to suddenly change their attitudes and act like they knew me! Grumbling, I slowly but surely forced my way through the enormous crowd and continued on my way to my first class. If the rest of my college life was going to be like this, I'd almost rather crawl in a hole and die.

The next few days passed similarly- nobody seemed to get bored of looking at me. I tried explaining my problems and asking for advice from Sumi-senpai, but he just shook it off and said it would eventually pass. That didn't help me out much, but at least I knew I still had a _real _friend…

** -Thursday Evening- **

"Really, Usagi-san? REALLY?" I annoyingly said as I flipped open my cellphone.

Sumi-senpai looked sharply at me, interest pasted all over his face. "What about him?"

I sighed in hopelessness as I shoved the device back into my jeans pocket and continued walking. "He called me 13 times while we were out eating with everyone. He's _so_ freaking overprotective! He doesn't have to know where I am 24/7- I'm nineteen for crying out loud! I can take care of myself…"

"He did that _again_?" Senpai snickered, and waved goodbye as we parted ways down the sidewalk we'd been walking on. "See ya tomorrow."

I stomped the remainder of the way home in the darkness. Usagi-san really needed to chill out and let me live my life without constantly breathing over my shoulder. Other people managed on their own, so why did I have to be treated specially? _God. _It was almost as if he was stalking me!

Eventually I found myself standing in front of the door for Usagi-san's condo. Punching in the security code, I let myself in and wearily dropped my bag on the floor. I was _so_ tired. I guess that's what I got for staying up past 12:00…

"Usagi-san?" I called out, but there was no response. Chances were that the author had already fallen asleep so I just began trudging up the stairs, dragging my feet as if they were hundred pound weights. Each time I went up a step my feet heavily pounded on the metal surface and an echoing _clang _bounced around the room. The sound of my heartbeat resonated throughout my ears; the room was completely still. It was abnormally quiet- no, it was _too_ quiet.

I continued on my way up the stairs until I nearly reached the top. Just as I was about to place my foot on the second floor, I froze in mid-step. Warm air had suddenly begun traveling its way down the back of my shirt, and I shivered. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I stood there, my eyes boring into the floor. Someone was behind me.

"Who's there…?" I nervously asked, hoping my voice didn't sound as fearful as I really was.

"Turn around. I want to see your face."

I swallowed. As slowly as I possibly could, I rotated on my heel. Oh God, I was so scared. I looked up at the looming figure standing before me, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew it deep down- I had no chance against this guy. I was done for.

'…_Wait a minute, that's-!'_

"Ah, Misaki- It's always such a pleasure for me to see your cute little face. Now then…"

The person grabbed my waist with one arm and wrenched me up against his chest. I began thrashing around wildly, trying to get away, but my attempts at resistance were futile- this man was simply too strong. He roughly shoved a white cloth against my nose and mouth and I gasped in surprise, breathing a strange scent into my lungs. I tried pulling away from the cloth and continued struggling, but after each passing moment my efforts were becoming weaker and weaker. My eyelids were involuntarily closing and I fought to stay awake. I couldn't fall asleep- not in this situation!

'_Please wake up, Usagi-san. WAKE UP!'_

**-Haruhiko's POV-**

"L-let me go…. How did you even… get in… here…?" Misaki crashed forward into my chest, out cold.

Despite the fact that I knew he wouldn't hear me, I simply responded, "I have my connections…"

I lifted his small figure up. The kid was so light that I had little trouble supporting his weight on my shoulder. Descending down the steel staircase, I dug into the front pocket of my black suit, pulling out a dark blue handheld lighter. My conscience nagged at me to stop, telling me that this was a terrible thing to do, but I just _couldn't help myself_. Akihiko had screwed up so much of my life, so this was simply payback for what he'd done. I reached the bottom of the staircase and crouched down, hovering the lighter a few inches above the hardwood floor. This was it.

A small flame sparked up from the tip of the lighter as I flicked my thumb across the igniting wheel. I stared at the flickering element with curiosity, imagining the damage such a beautiful thing was capable of causing. I waited a few moments, holding the device up against the hardwood floor, and soon the wood caught fire. After reassuring myself that the flame wasn't going to burn out, I stood up and turned around. Shifting the position of Misaki's temporarily inanimate body, I reached out my hand and grasped the doorknob. I twisted it and exited, careful not to bang my love's head against the doorframe. After securely closing the door, I began advancing towards my black limousine, the scent of smoke lingering in the air. I smirked.

'_Let's see you get out of this one, Akihiko.'_

**Ooh, major cliffhanger. To be honest I think I've written a cliffhanger in just about every chapter- maybe it's a little too much? Oh well, haha. It keeps you reading, doesn't it? I'm just curious but how many of you were expecting Haruhiko to try and commit arson? I'm assuming not many… Anyways please please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! You think you're mad at Haruhiko now? Just wait, it gets worse O_O Misaki already been through a lot cause of him- the poor guy needs a break. Too bad he's not getting one anytime soon… (dun dun dunnnn). D: Enjoy.**

_**I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, GOT IT? Sheesh.**_

**Mine and Mine Only- Chapter 11**

**- Friday Morning, in Misaki's POV-**

"_Ugghh… where am I…?" _I opened my eyes, feeling the effects of the drug slowly wearing off. I was on a plane- and by the looks of it, it was a private aircraft. I sat up straight in my beige leather seat and flitted my eyes around the area, taking in my surroundings. I instantly realized two things: one, I was sitting in the window seat, and two, I wasn't the only one here. I froze, nervously glancing at the person sitting casually in the chair next to me.

It was Haruhiko. Haruhiko was sitting beside me, head turned to the right and staring directly at my face! I panicked.

"AAAAHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU!" I shrieked suddenly, bolting up from my seat. I attempted to rush past him, but he quickly stood up and blocked my only pathway. This was not good- whenever I was alone with this man, something bad _always_ happened.

Obviously unaffected by my sudden outburst, Usagi-ani calmly pushed his glasses up his nose and stated, "…There's no point in trying to escape when we're flying 4,000 feet in the air. Please sit back down."

I screwed my face into a frown and stood my ground, but deep down I knew that I had already lost. I was stuck on this plane, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I decided that I might as well find out more about the situation I was stuck in. Maybe, just maybe if I knew more, I'd be able to find a way out of this.

In a more reasonable voice I huffed, "Fine, I guess you're right. Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

He blinked and simply responded, "America. New York to be exact."

I sat back down, my head spinning. A-America? As in the United States? Where they speak _English?_ That place on the OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD? Oh no, no, NO. This was not good, not at all. What was I supposed to do? I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Usagi-san, to Takahiro, to everyone… That was totally unacceptable. This guy was not going to take me to America- who the hell did he think he was?

With that thought in mind, I frantically began searching my pockets for my cellphone. Maybe I could call Usagi-san and tell him where I was heading. If that worked, then he could come to New York (wherever that was) and take me back home. The only flaw with that idea was…

"Ok you bastard, _where did you put my phone?_" I jerked my head to face him, my body shaking with rage. Without my cellphone, my only connection to Usagi-san and Japan, I was screwed.

"Your cellular device has been discarded for the prevention of having _that man_ coming after you," said the 31 year old, intently scrutinizing the seat in front of him.

'_I'll never get to hear Usagi-san's voice again…' _ A single tear rolled down the side of my face as I stared down at the floor. I had to stay in control- crying wasn't going to solve anything. I needed to stay strong…

Haruhiko leaned over and lightly touched my shoulder; I flinched and sadly looked back up at his face. His usually unreadable eyes were surprisingly soft as he said, "Misaki, I'm not going to hurt you. Please, just… just learn to accept me. I need you. I've done a few, well, _regrettable_ things recently and I've done it all for you... You saved Akihiko from himself. Save me."

This was not good. Not only was I unable to tell if what he just said was a lie, but my mind was drawing a complete blank as to how I was going to get back home.

**-Akihiko's POV-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?" I slammed my hands down on the wooden desk in front of me and the police officer behind it jumped. I couldn't believe this! For seven hours, Misaki had been deemed missing. For seven hours, I had been driving around the city looking for him. And for seven _fricking_ hours, the police had searched everywhere for clues- and what did they find? _Nothing._ Absolutely nothing. They were completely useless!

"I-I'm sorry sir, we're doing the best we can to-" he started, but was cut off by the phone suddenly ringing. The officer picked it up cautiously and whispered to me, "Can you hang on for just a second?"

I was about to retort that no, I couldn't wait, but he'd already pressed the device to his ear. The officer frowned as he listened to the phone, nodding occasionally and muttering things like "Uh-huh" or "yeah". I watched him, leaning forward and impatiently tapping my fingers on the desk.

_Tap tap tap_

"Oh... I see," he said, "That's not good, not at all. I'll be sure to inform him right away." He hung up and turned to face me, biting his lip.

_Tap tap tap_

He nervously scratched his head. "Um, Akihiko-san…?"

_Tap tap tap_

"Yes?"

_Tap tap tap_

"I'm sorry to inform you this, but…" he paused, taking a deep breath. "Um… It appears that someone has burned down your residence."

"Huh?" I froze for a moment, allowing his words to fully sink in. My penthouse… had been… burnt down…? Well that was just…Ugh. I had enough money to buy a new house and furniture, so that wasn't a problem, but all the pictures, memos and personal items… Those would be lost forever, and no amount of cash could return those back. But those were just items, objects that just took up space. Misaki was a living, breathing person with emotions and thoughts and memories, and at this time he needed me to find and save him. Losing my home was absolutely terrible, but losing Misaki was even worse. My top priority was to find him, and _then_ I would deal with getting a new place to live.

Even so, the news thoroughly shocked me. "I-I… thank you… I'll come back s-soon..." I stuttered, hurriedly exiting the police station before the guy behind the desk could say anything. If the police weren't going to do anything, I would find Misaki myself.

I stumbled over to my automobile and forcefully swung the door open. I sat inside the driver's seat, pressing my forehead against the steering wheel, blinking profusely, ransacking my mind for an idea of who might ever try to kidnap Misaki. My eyes glinted with pure rage when I remembered _him._

'_Haruhiko didn't… did he…?' _ He was the only one that I knew who would (and did) try and pull off something like this, so I saw no reasoning against why he wouldn't try to do it again…

"I swear I will _kill_ him if he has Misaki…" I furiously muttered, jamming my keys into the ignition and speeding off towards the Usami Mansion.

**-20 minutes later-**

Arriving at the enormous estate, I rushed out of my car and stalked across the hundred-some meters of pathway to the entrance. Out of breath, I pounded impatiently on the double doors and after waiting a minute or so Tanaka unlocked the door and answered it. I swallowed, propping my arm against the wooden entryway, attempting to calm myself down. I was unsuccessful.

"Ah! Akihiko-sama, what brings you here so early in the morning? Do you need me to- Oh dear, is something the matter?" He peered at me curiously as I wiped the beads of sweat off of my forehead.

I straightened up, brushed off my shoulder, and at the top of my lungs screamed in his face, "OK, WHERE IS HE?"

Tanaka looked taken aback, completely at a loss of words. He stood there for a moment in complete shock at my sudden outburst. In the background I could hear quickened footsteps approaching us, and soon enough my father, Fuyuhiko appeared next to the speechless butler. He seemed somewhat agitated, and when he noticed me I swear his frown deepened just a bit. What a loving dad.

He sighed. "I just get home from a business trip, and _this_ is what I get to see first thing in the morning? Ugggh… what do you need, Akihiko?"

"So, where the hell is he? I demand an answer now!" I shrieked, clenching my fists tightly. "WHERE IS HE?"

Simultaneously, both Fuyuhiko and Tanaka asked, "_Who?_"

"Who else?" I continued, my patience rapidly growing thin, "HARUHIKO! He kidnapped Misaki again- I just know he did! So where the hell is he?"

Tanaka took a deep breath seconds later, and worriedly answered, "Um, sir, Haruhiko-sama informed me just last night that he's going on a vacation to somewhere in the United States… I haven't a clue when he'll be returning."

Out of the corner of my eye I witnessed Fuyuhiko's eyes widen. "I feel that I've missed a lot during the past 2 weeks I've been in Sapporo," he muttered. I ignored him- I had more important things to stress over.

I had a strong feeling that the true reason Haruhiko went to America was to hide from the police and separate my love from me. Well this was great- how was I supposed to find Misaki if he was halfway across the world? It was impossible… That is, unless I contacted him! I hurriedly delved my hands into my pockets and pulled out my phone. I flipped open the cover, punched in Misaki's number, and excitedly held it to my ear. Much to my displeasure, however, the receiver just let off an empty _ring. _Nothing happened; the answering machine didn't even pick up.

'_Come on, come on, come ON!' _I impatiently thought_ 'What's wrong with this thing?' _I waited a few more minutes, but still there was no response. Overwhelmed with frustration, I shoved my phone back in my pocket and turned around. I stormed off back to my car, leaving Fuyuhiko and Tanaka staring after me, bewildered at what they had just witnessed. I drove off in a hurry to the nearest bank to withdraw money.

There was only one other thing I could do if the police weren't going to back me up… I had promised Takahiro I would protect Misaki from Haruhiko. I was going to find him- and to do that, I was going to America.

**Lol, is it too intense for you to handle yet? XD Well, I have some bad news. I'm kind of freaking out right now, because I know how the story's gonna end but I don't know how I'm going to get to that point. So that means that it might take me a lot longer to post up chapters. Meh… does that even make sense? Probably not. Whatever haha, ignore what you just read in this paragraph. Please reeeeevviieeeeiew anddddddd rattttteeeeeee!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ehh… sorry I reread the last chapter and I think it turned out pretty crappy. I don't know, it kind of felt like the words just didn't flow very naturally. I hope this installment makes up for the horribleness (Lol is that even a word?) of the preceding one. Sorry for any typos!**

_**I don't own Junjou Romantica.**_

**Mine and Mine Only- Chapter 12**

**-Friday Night, in Misaki's POV-**

"Ano... Usagi-ani? I-Isn't this illegal?"

The older of the Usami brothers tightened his grip around my wrist and his expression hardened. He half-dragged me out of the aircraft, all the while saying nothing. I took his response as a yes.

Well, hell. Somehow, this guy had just brought the two of us illegally into the United States! …Then again, he'd already done a lot of prohibited things back in Japan, so this shouldn't have been a big surprise. I looked around me once I was off the plane and was on solid ground again. The two of us were standing in an open field with no buildings or other people in sight, aside from a suspicious-looking black SUV parked several paces away from us. Usagi-ani and I stood there for a moment (which was very uncomfortable for me), until the door for the driver's side of the car was flung open. A man hopped onto the ground and began quickly walking towards us.

As the man approached us, I took note of his appearance. He seemed to be a few inches taller than Haruhiko, and had a slim figure. He had short cropped auburn hair and piercing blue eyes that were locked onto me as he came closer and closer. He looked as if he was just a few years older than me. Who was this guy, Haruhiko's henchman or something? I didn't realize that he knew anyone in America…

"Hi Usami!* It's nice to finally get to see your face! I'm glad to see you got here with no complications- oh, this must be Misaki! Nice to meet you, I'm Allan Lichard, but you can just call me Al!" He held out his hand energetically to me, completely oblivious to the fact that I had no idea I was supposed to shake his hand as a greeting. I awkwardly bowed in response, not knowing what else to do. Al slowly dropped his hand back down to his side and swallowed nervously.

"…"

"…"

"Alright then!" He exclaimed, pretending as if that didn't happen, "Now that we've met, do you want me to drive you guys to the city now, to wherever you're gonna be staying?"

Usagi-ani sharply nodded, and the three of us began heading back towards the SUV. Haruhiko-san refused to release my wrist even when I attempted to pull away. What, did he think I was gonna run away from him into an open field, with nowhere to hide, no one in sight? Besides, I knew little to no English, so even if I did find someone I wouldn't be able to ask them for help…

"You're hurting me, Usagi-ani," I finally spoke up, "Seriously, I think you're cutting off my circulation!"

Still, no words were emitted from his mouth. Only once he was satisfied with the fact that I was secured in my seat and we were driving did he let me go. I scowled as I rubbed my now sore wrist and sharply turned my head to gaze out the window. Several minutes passed in complete silence, and the mood became somewhat tense. I glanced to my left for a split second to see that Usagi-ani had his eyes glued onto me. Ugh, why did he have to be so freaking obsessive? He was just like Usagi-san! I sighed and resumed staring out at the open fields.

Looking behind from the driver's seat, Allan suddenly piped up, "So Misaki, why are you here? Vacation or something? Or are you business partners with Usami?"

Under my breath I muttered, "I could ask you the exact same thing…" However, as I thought more and more about what he'd just said, realization of an important matter struck me in the face.

My eyes widened. _'Wait a minute…For some reason Haruhiko-san didn't tell this Al guy the whole story, did he? Hmm, I might be able to use that to my advantage… Al seems like a good guy- the type that likes seeing people as happy as possible. Although I don't exactly trust him yet, if I can get him alone and tell him what's really going on then he might try and help me get home. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan! Now all I have to figure out is __when__ I'll have the chance to be separate from Usagi-ani…' _

"Misaki?" Al asked, still waiting for a reply.

"I- well, uh-" I stopped in midsentence when Haruhiko-san shot me a death glare, as if he was saying, "Tell him and you're in deep shit." He really didn't want this guy to know anything, did he?

"I guess you could say I'm on a very long vacation…" My voice slightly trembled. For the third time I went back to staring out the window into the open field, wondering what the near future had in store for me.

**-Takahiro's POV -**

Apparently I had another visitor- that was nice, since it could become pretty boring sitting in a plain, white bed all day in a plain, white room. There were heavy footsteps growing louder and louder by the second. I stopped fiddling with my bed sheets and looked over at the door just in time to see none other than Akihiko Usami barge in, with tousled hair and a frantic look on his face. He was breathing heavily- had he been running down the hospital hallways to get to my room? Baka.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier," he panted, leaning against the wall for support, "The line at the bank was really long and I was attacked by a mob of fans for autographs and Hiroki called me and Aikawa kept pestering me to-"

"Woah there Usagi, slow down! Let's backtrack here for a sec- what's wrong?" I interrupted, becoming concerned at how distressed my friend was.

He put his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. After a minute or so he finally straightened up, and I leaned forward, implying that I was still waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Misaki's gone…"

I casually adjusted my glasses, not fully processing the meaning of his words. "Sorry, what?" I then focused all my attention on him, only to be shocked by what he would say next.

" I said Misaki's GONE! Gone as in not in this _country _anymore! Haruhiko kidnapped him and he took him to the United States! THE UNITED STATES! And no one has a clue where!"

"WHAT?" I shot up straight in my bed, painfully bumping my elbow into the bedpost. "You're serious?"

He nodded and hurriedly continued on. "Yeah, I felt you had the right to know what's going on so I came here as soon as I could. I went to the bank to withdraw money because I'm going to go after him. …I promised you I would protect Misaki, and I need to fulfill that promise. I'm going to find him- I swear my career on it!"

'_Oh no…'_ Misaki didn't even know how to speak English, so I knew for a fact that he was completely helpless. He _needed _to be saved! I wished so bad that I could come with Usagi-san but… I sighed, glancing down at my still healing kneecap. With my recent surgery there was no way I was getting released from the hospital any time soon, which was completely aggravating. And to make matters worse, I never even had the chance to apologize to Misaki properly for the horrible brother I'd been recently. I had a terrible feeling that what I'd done had contributed to the situation my poor little brother was currently in. This had to be made right, and it needed to be done ASAP.

With that thought in mind I suddenly blurted out, "Then go, b-baka! Hurry up and bring Misaki home…"

Akihiko stood there in momentary shock, as if he was unsure of what to say or do next. I tightened my fists.

"I said GO!"

"Uh- Ok!" He nodded once seriously and took off, sprinting down the hallway. I cautiously listened to the sound of his footsteps until they eventually faded away. I took a deep breath and exhaled. All I could do now was hope for the best…

**A/N: Allan, although he can speak Japanese, simply prefers not to use suffixes after saying people's names (such as –san, -sama, etc). He just doesn't realize that doing so may be offensive to other people. Just thought I'd point that out…**

**Haha, after I finished this part I decided I was gonna add in Allan to the story, so I had to go back and rewrite like half the chapter, which is why it took me longer than usual to post XD. Sorry bout that, don't get mad at me :P. Also, I want to thank you guys for taking the time to read the story this far. You have no clue how much I appreciate it! Ok, so PLEASE R&R, before I go crazy! **


End file.
